The present invention relates to a tube receiver, and particularly to a tube receiver which can be assembled and detached from the body rapidly.
With reference to FIG. 5, a tube receiver in accordance with the present invention comprises a frame (81) and an H-shaped winding wheel (82) with a winding portion 83 pivotally mounted to the frame (81) for winding a water tube. A receiving groove (84) is defined in the winding portion (83) for receiving a joint (not shown of the water tube. A handle (85) is pivotally mounted to the frame (81) and centrally connected to the winding wheel (82) for rotating the winding wheel (82). A pair of rollers (86) is connected to the frame (81). A gap (not numbered) is formed between the two rollers (86) and the water tube passes through the gap such that the water tube is compressed to have a flat shape for reducing its volume when winding the water tube.
In the aforesaid tube receiver, the water tube must be pulled out completely from the winding portion (83) before using the water tube. However, since the water tube is wound around the receiving portion (83), and water flows through the rollers (86) in the water tube, a larger force is needed for pulling the water tube and thus, time is consumed.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved tube receiver assembled and detached rapidly. To achieve the objective, the tube receiver assembled and detached rapidly in accordance with the present invention comprises a hollow body and a winding disk partially and pivotally received in the hollow body. A hollow shaft centrally extends from the winding disk and separately received in the hollow body. The hollow shaft is adapted to wind the tube into the hollow body. The hollow shaft extends through the hollow body and a buckle detachably mounted on a free end of the hollow shaft to hold the winding disk in place. Consequently, the winding disk of the tube receiver in accordance with the present invention ca be assembled and detached from the hollow body rapidly.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.